User blog:Tophat Monocle/Character Discussion ( OOC )
This picture details a sneak peak at my future endeavours, and will require the permission of two guild leaders to make a few possible. If anybody enjoys the look of any of these characters, feel free to speak up, and we will try to find a way to incorporate them smoothly into the server. I understand some seem silly or a little farfetched, and are ambitious goals more than anything, such as the wendigo or the gnome, though more information is going to be provided soon. Stories and ideas are in place for each of them, and some provide more opportunities for progression than others, but I can guarantee I will not get out of hand with the roles I have in mind. Some people may be worried that I will be a wendigo or an ogre strolling freely through Stormwind with a basket of tulips, or a gan'arg working side-by-side with the gnomish and goblin tinker. Though I would find that absolutely hilarious, it is not the case. Smile for the Camera We will start from the back, moving forwards. First of all: Wendigo A wendigo is a large, territorial, protective beast that lives in arctic tundras, forests or cold, mountainous areas. Speculation suggests they are loosely related to ogres, because of the broad figure and muscular frame. Obviously such a broad claim is not true, and they are actually distant cousins to the hulking yeti population of Northrend. A wendigo lifestyle is solitary, living in a frozen cave or mound. They barely have cognitive thought, and live alone; On rare occasions, wendigo have been seen in pairs, or even tribes, though this could be a gathering to raise young, relying on eachother like a large family when environmental changes make things difficult. A tribe of wendigo is a disorganised, violent place. Every dispute is settled with a show of strength and violence, but the matriarch of the group is always the victor. Surprisingly, the wendigo is a surprisingly calm and gentle creature at the best of times. Preferring to hide when a passerby wanders, but attack ferociously when threatened. Wendigo use their enormous claws in combat, tearing the prey apart, adept with their natural weapons a wendigo can kill many smaller creatures in a single round, but must rest afterwards. If the wendigo is displaying for a female it will impale the opposing male on his crest. Wendigo horns are incredibly durable, and it is not uncommon for local hunters who manage to kill one of these beasts to turn the horn into a dagger or knife. A wendigo, or even a small community of wendigo, can go unnoticed by nearby villages for years. Rumours even tell of some wendigo adopting and protecting a whole village that resides in it's territory, eliminating (and devouring) any encroaching threats in the vicinity. I believe I would be able to RP a wendigo with a little work. They have low intelligence, and may be able to be bribed. A guild leader who owns a village may have a wendigo protecting it, as the rumours say. Or a fiendish goblin could have used alchemy to alter the wendigo the same as they would a hobgoblin or ogre. I'm not placing all my cards on this character, but I think it could be a nice addition. Stonemaul Ogre Ogres are large, dimwitted and repulsive. Their whole society centers around who can hit the hardest, and who smashes the best. Violence and domination is the way to survive, and the leader is distinguished as being the strongest. He normally wears the best clothing, garishly decorated in stolen armour and weapons. Ogres speak Low Common, but some of the brighter sparks have decided to speak the languages of their friends. Either Orcish, Goblin, or even learning Common fluently. Ogres began in Draenor, one of the few giant races remaining. Before the First War, they travelled through the Dark Portal and into Azeroth and their lives have changed drastically over the years. Used as slaves, mercenaries, demonic tools. Ogres as a species seemed to have took a drastic decline and become a pitiful slave race in many respects, though many independant tribes have broken away from other sentient races and have started builing their own civilisations. Over the years, ogres have gotten more and more cunning, their original motives of 'Smash, Smash, Smash' still in effect, but their combat ability and tactical warfare has took a small but noticable incline. The Horde took advantage of such an opportunity, with many tribes in their ranks. The New Horde is currently allied with four tribes (One being the Mok'nathal and mainly half-ogres) and the strength and brutality of these previous slaves and newfound friends proves useful. Most Stonemaul ogres are slightly smaller than other tribes, but no less deadly. They revere their previous leader, Rexxar, and went into turmoil after he left. The new leader is currently unknown, though many Stonemaul whisper in secrecy for Rexxar to return to them. I would like to roleplay as an ogre in one of two ways. He would either be a warrior for the Horde, which seems the likely choice, or a slave labourer for the Sparkcog Cartel. Though undecided, I look forward to giving a Stonemaul ogre a go. Arathi Barbarian A ferocious warrior with an uncontrollable bloodlust. Regularly shunned from normal society, they are feared and hated on the battlefield. The most profound barbarians are orcs and trolls, living in the wilderness and on the rough terrain of Kalimdor. They wear very little armour, and are able to ignore all but the most brutal of attacks. Barbarians decimate their enemies with rage and anger, no fancy swordsmanship is necessary or even relevant with the power he puts behind his swing. Human barbarians are rare, but the Arathi Barbarian sticks to the tribal Arathi traditions. He has abandoned the elves and their plea, and refused the offer of magic, preferring his axe over a wand or staff. He decimates trolls and undead alike with a psychotic passion, and holds a deep resentment for elves. Breaking away from the ruins of Strom and choosing to live in the wilds, he becomes better attuned with nature and the rewards that beastlike combat endows. Traversing the steppes of Alterac and slewing any Horde scum that crosses his path, the Arathi Barbarian is a prime example of ferocity and dedication to the Alliance, without the use of foreign friends and fancy, upper-lipped tacticians. This character is confirmed, and I plan to make a full backstory for him in the future. He will be a mercenary for the Alliance, will be incredibly racist or ignorant to anybody who doesn't share his beliefs, and will be a generally unpleasant person. Fire Mage The fire mage is an extraordinary manipulator of the arcane. Using rapid vibrations, heat, or an already existing flame he can order and command a blazing inferno to do his bidding. The fire mage is purely offensive, disposing of his enemies with brutal, painful and devastating spells. Unfortunately, this leaves the mage defenseless, and he finds it incredibly difficult to block oncoming attacks, flame not giving effective shields compared to the arcane or ice schools. Experienced fire mages can become Pyromasters, sacrificing the use of runes, portals and teleportation for a full dedication to the raging element that is flame. Regularly mischievous, ruthless and downright unnecessary, the majority of fire mages deem themselves superior. Many of these, unsurprisingly, rest in the ranks of the Horde. Be it elves, goblins or Forsaken. Very rarely will you see trolls be fire mages, due to their fear of the element. Fewer fire mages reside in the Alliance, the most likely candidates being human, the Alliance preferring the defensive capabilities of ice, or the resilience of arcane. Fire magic must be carefully co-ordinated, as with any magic, and takes an incredible amount of concentration to keep under control. Though the user is stereotypically arrogant and expendable, the school requires just as much discipline as any other, or the repercussions could be devastating both to the caster and those around him. My depiction of the fire mage is an apprentice with a burning red and ashen gray robe, with a circlet to channel and amplify his spells, to aid with learning. He will have hair as fiery and bright as his flames, and will be a cocky, carefree but caring individual with an addiction to the power and freedom fire magic provides. Unable to cast a large array of spells at apprentice level, a wand will be hidden at all times on his person, aswell as a dagger if he is forced into melee combat. Orc Blademaster Blademasters are incredibly formidable foes, scattered individuals of the shattered Burning Blade Clan, and strike fear in all those who dare oppose them. Regularly weilding a single blade, and very little armour, they are high-standing orcs with even higher-standing honor. They target the most vulnerable or deadly enemy; mages, druids and the like, but will never back down from a fight and charge melee champions head-on, without fear. Blademasters flaunt the might of the Horde proudly, regularly wearing their Sashimono banners with the symbol of their prosperous nation. This helps their troops distinguish and identify the Blademaster in battle, aswell as signalling where the center of the action is. Blademasters have undeniable skill, be it tactics or battle alike, but can often be seen tailing higher authority figures, such as farseers. Thrall has friends and advisors who are Blademasters. The most noticable of these is the late Gromnash Hellscream. He is also the greatest example of how Blademasters came to be, as they are exceedingly rare within the new Horde, and came into existance during the effects of the Blood Curse and Mannoroth's control. It is because of this that the number of Blademasters within the New Horde are dwindling, many modern orcs disliking the ferocious, bloodthirsty attitude of these notorious warriors. This does not shake their honour, and warriors and shamans alike still respect the might and skill of these incredible champions of the Horde, as every single Blademaster swore a grim oath to hunt down every demon they can, teaching by example "If we can be as formidable as we are without Legion control, then every other orc can do the same." Their numbers are unsurprisingly greater in fel orc society, and many fel orc Blademasters have heightened skill and an unsatiable hunger only adding to their strength. Ontop of this, they are fuelled by their demonic rage, fully accepting their purpose, becoming unstoppable and crazed killing machines. They leap and cleave through countless enemies, such ferocity both horrific and breathtaking. The skills of a Blademaster are full of cunning and guile, harnassing a deadly array of skills. These include Wind Walking, which allows the caster to move at such a speed that they appear invisible. He can also duplicate Mirror Images of himself, and though the images cannot inflict any corpereal damage, combined with Wind Walk they can create a mind-boggling illusion of speed that leaves the caster almost impossible to hit. Blademasters can also focus their warrior energy into their blade(s) and inflict even more damage than was originally intended, either resulting in a flurrying Bladestorm or a fatal Critical Strike that will almost always slew the opponent. Though the Blademaster seems incredibly appealing, there is a high chance I will refuse to use such an instantly powerful character, as it leaves very little progression. Most Blademasters are honoured guards to the Warchief, and I don't want to start at such a high seat of power when I have only just introduced myself to RP. Maybe in the future, but for now, I will leave it as another distant ambition. ( More soon ) Category:Out of Character Category:Orc Category:Gnome Category:Goblin Category:Human Category:Ogre Category:Yeti Category:Gan'arg Category:Dwarf Category:Wendigo Category:Blog posts